


Banana milk

by Fleetfatfox12



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Illnesses, Infection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi, Yes Mitsuki gets an infection in the end because of the banana milk wear protection kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleetfatfox12/pseuds/Fleetfatfox12
Summary: Nagi bathes in banana milk but things take a turn :)It wasn't intended for my best baby bois birthday but that's how things work out I guess :))))





	Banana milk

"There!" Nagi exclaimed, placing his hands balled into fists on his hips. After an hour of labouring, he had finally filled the dorms bathtub full of banana milk.

He looked at the milky yellow substance sloshing in the bath. Why was there a milk yellow substance in the bath? Well, it's all because he had read on an online Magi☆Cona fanpage that banana milk had special secrets in it. Proud, he stood over it, and decided that he would carry out his plan to bathe in it.

With a quick pace, he stripped himself of all his clothes, the scent of banana in the air. 

Right foot first, Nagi stepped in, the water rippling around him. With a slosh, he completely sat in the tub, the thick, creamy milk engulfing him.

Content in his madness, he rested his head back against the white tiled wall and slid down slightly. After what didn't feel like long (But in reality was about an hour), there was a harsh knocking on the door.

"Nagi! You've been in there for two hours! I need a piss!" The angry voice of Mitsuki resonated through the door.

Brows furrowed from his peace being distracted, Nagi replied through the door with "Come in then!"

This wasn't new. They were so close that they'd been to the bathroom in front of one another many times before. 

Like the time the men's toilets lines were too long, and Mitsuki refused to use a urinal and wanted it a stall. So, to save time, they both shared a stall while they did their thing.

Also, because they were so close, they'd seen one another naked before. Trust me, you aren't best friends until you've seen one another naked.

And so, Mitsuki burst through the door, shutting it and completely taking no notice of Nagi, but instead did his business. 

Once that was over and the toilet flushed, Mitsuki could smell a strong scent of banana wafting from Nagi's direction.

Confused, Mitsuki whipped around. There he saw it. Nagi was sat in a bathtub of banana milk, having the time of his life.

Jaw hung open, eyes squinted and eyebrows furrowed, Mitsuki just whispered "....Why?" It's not like he wasn't used to the others madness. But still. He was sat in banana milk!

"Oh! I wanted to see what it would feel like! My skin feels so soft, come and join me, Mitsuki!" He declared, sloshing about in the milk.

"U-Uh..." Mitsuki pondered for a moment, jutting his hip out to the right and actually considering it.

"Well...it would be a shame to waste all of this banana milk," he mumbled. Shyly, he slowly stripped himself of his hoodie and shorts, flicking his socks away soon after.

Nagi watched with keen eyes as Mitsuki stripped completely. Excitement bubbled up inside of him as he watched Mitsuki step into the milk, waiting for the elders reaction.

He watched the smaller curl up into a tight ball, hugging his knees on the other end of the tub. Eyes frantic, Nagi stared at him for a response.

Lip bitten, Mitsuki looked up at him. "It really does... feel nice...I guess...haha," he began, then broke out into laughter at just how silly the whole situation was.

Since they were both relatively relaxed in one another's presence, Nagi closed his eyes and started to slide down to dip his head under the banana milk to see what it felt like.

However, before his hair could go underwater, he was squashed under a tiny orange lump and pulled out with the strength of one million men.

Hips straddled by the orange lump that was on its knees, now sat at a forty-five degree angle, Nagi looked at Mitsuki in bewilderment.

"Don't put your hair underwater, it'll ruin it!" He snapped, gripping Nagi's shoulders and looking like he'd seen a group of ghosts.

"O-Oh, sorry..." Nagi gulped, but not because he was scared of Mitsuki's tone. Oh no. It's because Mitsuki's THICC booty was literally inches away from his michael Jackson hee hee.

Nagi watched Mitsuki, tilt his head to the side in confusion at the stutter. "Uh, what?" He asked. No. It was too risky of a situation. By now he was at least at half mast, he couldn't risk Mitsuki accidentally brushing it. He'd have to avoid a whole situation of awkwardness.

But, that was not so, as one of Mitsuki's knees slipped, making him fall back onto Nagi, landing right on the sensitive areas.

Nagi heaved and winced, feeling the tiny wriggle around to sit up straight again, rather than having his chest on top of Nagi's.

As the smaller sat up straight, Nagi became horrified when he realised that Mitsuki could feel it poking at his butt cheeks and brushing against the small of his back.

"N-Nagi..." the smaller blushed, pursing his lips and turning his flushed-red face to look behind himself. Nagi looked at the tiny hands splayed out on his chest. Call him Iori but it was adorable.

Nagi stopped resting his back on the end of the bath and sat up awkwardly, since Mitsuki was still on his hips. "Mitsuki...it was the milk..." he lied, hoping he didn't drive Mitsuki away with his perverted mind.

His eyes met with Mitsuki's half-lidded ones. "So...it wasn't me?" He asked, lips puckered with jealously.

"Oh...Mitsuki...i-it was just the milk..." Nagi continued to lie. He felt the weight on his hips disappear and watched as Mitsuki kneeled over him, the milk dripping down his chest and slightly podgy (with beer) stomach.

"So I...don't...turn you on? But this milk does?" Mitsuki asked, crossing his arms and gripping both sides of his waist with the opposite hands.

Gulping, Nagi flushed slightly. "Y-Yes..." he squeaked. Nagi jumped when Mitsuki grabbed a handful of milk and drank some, a little bit of the thick yellow milk dripping down his chin.

Never had Nagi expected a man other than himself to be so sexy. Tiny hands planted themselves on Nagi's shoulders, their owners face drawing closer and closer. 

Understanding completely, Nagi used the milk in the others mouth as an excuse to kiss him. The flavour mixed into his mouth, causing him to suck on Mitsuki's tounge gently for more, before pushing his own tounge deep into the others mouth and feel around.

He felt Mitsuki's hands massage his shoulders and squeezed them as they kissed. Mercy forgotten, Nagi felt Mitsuki's hips wriggle and rub against him.

Lightly and carefully, Nagi trailed his hands down to rub his thumbs over Mitsuki's stomach. The two of them pulled away for air, giving Nagi the chance to immediately attack the elders neck.

Sucking and biting, nipping and licking, the taste of banana milk sinking into his taste buds. Hands moving slowly, sensually up to push and pinch at Mitsuki's tiny pink nipples.

Nagi brushed his lips from the elders neck down to his right nipple, continuing the pinching with his right and moving his left hand, beggining to suck and lick at it, causing him to whine.

Through his mouth, Nagi could feel the smaller boys nipples getting hard and perky. After a minute or so of continuing his movements and earning small sighs and whines, Nagi felt small hands lace in the back of his hair.

When he moved his eyes to look up, he saw Mitsuki biting his lip, brows furrowed and face flushed, neck still dripping with banana milk.

Nagi pulled away with a small "oh" and placed a kiss to Mitsuki's Adam's apple, then pushed his nose under his chin. "Mitsuki...I...can I....?" He started, treading carefully. As dumb as he made himself out to be, he wasn't stupid enough to force someone into doing something against their will.

Mitsuki only nodded in response, which allowed Nagi to cup the youngers plump and full asscheeks, just barely touching the banana milk.

Nagi felt his elders thumbs on his cheeks, rubbing them gently, lovingly. They shared a soft, affectionate kiss while Nagi massaged the elders buttcheeks.

One of Nagi's hands left the buttcheeks and scooped up some milk. And, with the thick wetness on his hand, he prodded a finger against Mitsuki's rim, chasing him to jump and grip Nagi's hair, pressing the youngers nose to his collarbone.

Taking in the orange boys scent, Nagi quietly breathed the age old question of "Can I?" against his skin. 

With an a affirmative nod as a get go, Nagi gently prodded his first finger into Mitsuki's hole, watching him wince uncomfortably. 

To distract him from the uncomfortable feeling, Nagi nipped at his collarbone, slipping the wet finger in and out of him.

Nagi rested his head to the side on Mitsuki's own, smiling at the feeling of the orange haired males lips and nose being smushed into his shoulder as he bit back moans.

Adding a second finger, Nagi was able to begin stretching out the tiny, tight hole, surprising himself at how well banana milk worked as lube. 

His other hand rested on Mitsuki's back which was arched, so his backside was in the air.

When Nagi added the third finger, he heard Mitsuki whine in a low tone and begin to rut his backside onto Nagi's fingers.

When Nagi felt Mitsuki was stretched enough, he added a fourth finger and moved all of them together at a smooth pace, splaying his fingers out to stretch that once tiny hole to a big enough size.

The tiny figure beside Nagi jolted when he hit a certain spot. Nagi smirked. "So soon~?" He hummed, moving his fingers away from that spot.

"G-Ge-Hah...Geez...I'm already loose enough, Nagi...just...since we're doing this, hurry up...I don't want the others to he-ah-ahhhr," Mitsuki mumbled.

Nagi smirked, "I wonder...since you're already loose enough...could I...perhaps...fit it all in?"

'Mitsuki seems to like that idea,' Nagi thought, considering the elders walls twitched and clenched around him as he said that teasing line.

At first, he wasn't going to do it, but decided that, yeah, he wanted to. At first, he managed to get the tip of his thumb past his rim, listening to the long, loud muffled moan. 

Nagi jumped in surprise when his whole fist slipped in to the heat, although not as much as Mitsuki. The elder whined and mewled at the feeling, making wet tears dance on Nagi's shoulder.

Patiently, Nagi waited until Mitsuki's breathing had gone back to a relatively normal pace and then began slowly rocking his hand back and forth.

Tiny hiccups erupted from Mitsuki's throat, one's that Nagi found adorable. With every jolt of Mitsuki's body, Nagi felt the banana milk slosh about slightly.

Nagi felt obliged to whisper meaningless but at the same time meaningful words into Mitsuki's ear, hearing him hold back long moans.

With one huff, Nagi slipped his hand slowly out of Mitsuki's hole. He didn't want him to cum just yet. Nagi felt Mitsuki's whole body sag and a whine vibrate on his neck.

"Oh~Mitsuki... Are you ready for my milk?" He asked, making it sound sexier than it actually was. The response he got was a grunt and small arms wrapped around his neck.

Nagi very gently stroked himself (not that he needed to) and wet his fingers with more banana milk, slicking Mitsuki's rim up and pulling them back out again.

He then shifted Mitsuki to a sitting position and then pushed himself in, holding the flushed boy by the waist.

"N-Nagiiii..." Mitsuki sighed, voice wavering. It had been awhile since he'd done something like this and was all pent up.

Nagi gently began to lift Mitsuki up and move him back down, watching as the elder tipped his head back and moaned quietly.

However, this caused banana milk to slosh about everywhere, so Nagi quickly changed up the position, holding Mitsuki up with his back touching the water.

Nagi felt heat in his gut as Mitsuki's moans got louder and louder, despite trying to silence them as the others could hear.

He winced but also felt pleasure when Mitsuki bit down hard on his shoulder to stop his moans. 

Despite telling Mitsuki time and time again to shush, as soon as Nagi hit his prostate and felt Mitsuki tighten immensely around him, he couldn't stop himself from groaning and cursing in pleasure like there was no tomorrow.

Nagi was fully aware at the scratches down his back, as well as the mark Mitsuki was leaving on his shoulder, But it all felt so good that he didn't care.

He began to thrust so hard that he was hitting Mitsuki's back wall, causing him to moan hysterically. With one final thrust, Mitsuki came, and a few thrusts after, Nagi did too.

But the thing was, Nagi pulled out and let his cum pool out over Mitsuki's cock, but there was a load of cum inside him.

Mitsuki looked at Nagi with teary eyes, he'd never been able to cum from the inside before. It felt so weird, but so good.

Nagi looked at Mitsuki, astounded. Never did he think that was even possible for a man to pull off.

But he found it so sexy. He found Mitsuki so sexy. Nagi watched Mitsuki hiccup and sniffle through tears of pleasure and pain. 

"Mitsuki...you're So...sexy" Nagi growled, eyes darkening with lust. One more round. It couldn't hurt, right? 

What Nagi wanted more than anything was to put his cock into that tight, tight heat, and feel his elders cum surrounding him.

Mitsuki yelped when Nagi stood up and pulled him up with him, lifting him up and pressing his back to the wall.

"Hnnmm~Nagi...so...amazing," Mitsuki whispered. Nagi found his attempt at English so endearing. In fact, so endearing he had to push into Mitsuki right then and there.

As Nagi moved in and of Mitsuki (raising Mitsuki's right leg so high it was straight next to his ear), he left little hickeys down his neck.

Nagi started vigorously moving Mitsuki's petite body up and down, the slapping of their skin surely to be heard from outside.

Mitsuki was in so much pleasure that moans couldn't even form, just gasps for air as he eyes rolled back and body went near to limp.

Nagi grunted as he was nearing his second climax, pounding faster just to get the sweet release.

He watched Mitsuki cum, and from seeing that incredibly lewd expression, it helped him along too.

What Nagi wasn't prepared for, was Mitsuki fainting on him, and having to clean the elder up as well as dress him and sneak him to bed.

I guess banana milk did have a special power.

 

A few days later, Nagi was sat on Mitsuki's bed, sweating. Massaging sure wasn't easy. Then again-

"Harder! You did this to me! Help me fix it!" Mitsuki yelled. He was on heavy antibiotics for an infection right up in there. 

Events had turned out that he not only had weak skin to fight off any irritants that will cause rashes, but Nagi's fisting had caused quite the test. It wasn't anything serious, but the banana milk that had gotten into it had made it become infected.

Infuriated, Nagi had become victim to being Mitsuki's slave for one whole entire month to make up for it, as well as being banned from watching Magi☆Cona for a week.

Then again, It's not like he minded. Any time with Mitsuki was guaranteed to be a fun time. Regardless, Nagi felt himself to begin developing feelings for his elder (not that he didn't have them before.)

Well, he'd just have to see how things turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending sucked I know. BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BABY BOY MITSUKI I LOVE YOU ORANGE HEARTS EVERYWHERE


End file.
